pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY054: Confrontatie met het Meesterplan!
(Engels:Facing the Grand Design!) is de 54ste aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 5de aflevering van het 18de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XY Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos. Plot Wanneer Ash en zijn vrienden naar een raar gevormde berg toelopen, rijden er ineens drie vrachtwagens voorbij. Team Rocket ziet deze vrachtwagens ook, opeens wordt Inkay helemaal gek in zijn hoofd en besluit hij om de vrachtwagens te volgen. De vrachtwagens rijden de berg op waardoor Team Rocket de berg ook moet beklimmen, eenmaal bovenop de berg zien ze dat de drie vrachtwagens stilstaan. Ineens stapt er een Malamar uit, het blijkt de kwaadaardig Malamar te zijn die ze al eerder hebben ontmoet. Wat zou Malamar deze keer van plan zijn? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|De groep en Team Rocket verstoppen zich voor de Malamar.De aflevering begint wanneer Inkay en de rest van Team Rocket een croissantje aan het eten zijn. Jessie vertelt Inkay dat hij niet zo snel moet eten, maar James vertelt Jessie dat croissantjes Inkay's lievelingseten eten is. Opeens ziet James Ash en zijn vrienden lopen en besluit Team Rocket om Pikachu te stelen. Ash en zijn vrienden hebben het over de UFO's die bij Grace Tower zijn gezien, maar Clemont vertelt dat dit niet kan en dat de mensen die de UFO's hebben gezien, het zich vermoedelijk hebben ingebeeld. Opeens horen ze wat geritsel in de bosjes en het blijkt een Malamar te zijn. Ash waarschuwt zijn vrienden dat ze niet in het licht op de borst van Malamar moeten kijken, omdat de vorige Malamar die ze tegen kwamen hun had gehypnotiseerd. Maar Malamar is niet echt geïnteresseerd in Ash en zijn vrienden en hij zweeft weg. Ash en zijn vrienden achtervolgen Malamar en komen erachter dat een groep Malamar, Inkay, Bidoof, Flabébé en Ledyba vredig in het bos samenleven. Zo komen Ash en zijn vrienden erachter dat niet alle Malamar slecht zijn. Team Rocket kijkt vanaf een andere kant ook naar de Pokémon en hun komen er ook achter dat niet alle Malamar slecht zijn. Ondertussen is James's Inkay heel blij om wat soortgenoten te zien. Ineens komen er drie vrachtwagen aanrijden, die bijna Ash en zijn vrienden aanrijden. De vrachtwagen rijden ook langs Team Rocket, maar wanneer dat gebeurt wordt Inkay opeens helemaal gek in zijn hoofd en besluit hij de vrachtwagens te achtervolgen terwijl Team Rocket hem weer achtervolgt. Wat later beklimt Inkay de Grace Tower met de rest van Team Rocket vlak achter hem. James vraagt zich af wat er met Inkay aan de hand is. Wat later komt Team Rocket aan op de top van Grace Tower. Ze zien gelijk dat de drie vrachtwagens van daarnet hier ook zijn, opeens stapt er iemand uit één van de vrachtwagens, het blijkt de kwaadaardig Malamar te zijn, die hen de vorige keer gehypnotiseerd had. Opeens verschijnen er nog twee Malamar. Inkay wordt ineens helemaal gek in zijn hoofd en begint te schreeuwen, Jessie vraagt aan Meowth om het te vertalen, maar Meowth zegt dat hij het niet kan vertalen als Inkay zo snel praat. Dan horen de drie kwaadaardige Malamar Inkay schreeuwen, de leider, de Malamar van eerder, stuurt de twee andere Malamar achter Team Rocket aan. Team Rocket rent de berg af en ze vallen voor Ash en zijn vrienden op de grond, die denken dat ze Pikachu weer proberen te stelen. Een vrouw vertelt hen dat ze zich moeten verstoppen. Het blijkt de Agent Jenny te zijn die ze ontmoet hebben tijdens hun eerst ontmoeting met de Kwaadaardige Malamar. In een grot vertelt Agent Jenny dat ze een onderzoek naar Malamar is gestart na hun ontmoeting in het Radio-observatorium. Agent Jenny vertelt dat deze Malamar zeer intelligent zijn en de meest vooraanstaande wetenschappers van Kalos hebben gehypnotiseerd zodat ze voor hen zes grote energie kristallen zouden bouwen vergelijkbaar met het superwapen dat Malamar eerder vernietigd had in het Radio-observatorium. Agent Jenny weet alleen nog niet wat de Malamar met deze kristallen van plan zijn. Opeens voelen ze een kleine aardbeving en rennen ze allemaal de grond uit, op de top van de berg creëren de kristallen een oranje energiebol. Voordat de groep een plan kan bedenken om de Malamar tegen te houden verschijnen er ineens twee Malamar. De Malamar nemen iedereen gevangen behalve Inkay, James, Meowth en Clemont die weten te ontsnappen omdat Inkay inkt in het gezicht van één van de Malamar spoot. Daarop haalt Clemont zijn Bunnelby uit zijn Pokébal en laat hem Dig gebruiken zodat ze ondergronds kunnen ontsnappen. thumb|250px|James probeert Inkay weer terug te krijgen door hem een croissantje te geven.Bunnelby brengt James, Clemont, Meowth en Inkay terug naar het bos en Clemont stopt hem vervolgens terug in zijn Pokébal. Inkay is nog steeds super boos, maar gelukkig kan Meowth Inkay eindelijk verstaan. Inkay vertelt dat hij heel boos is op Malamar omdat hij James gehypnotiseerd heeft en nu wraak wil nemen op de kwaadaardige Malamar. Meowth biedt zijn excuses aan, omdat hij en Jessie eerst dachten dat Inkay met de Malamar samenwerkte. Meowth, James en Inkay willen daarna gelijk de berg oprennen, maar Clemont vertelt hen dat ze dit niet alleen kunnen en hulp nodig hebben. Daarop vliegt Inkay het bos in en vraagt aan de goedaardige Malamar of ze hem willen helpen, maar de Malamar geloven Inkay's verhaal niet. Opeens valt één van de Malamar de bos Pokémon aan, de goedaardig Malamar zijn heel kwaad en jagen de andere Malamar weg. Daarna besluiten de goedaardige Malamar James's Inkay te helpen. Ondertussen leggen de andere twee Malamar aan de gevangengenomen groep uit wat hun meesterplan is. Ze vertellen dat ze met de oranje energiebol het ecosysteem van de aarde willen aanpassen, zodat deze optimaal is voor de Malamar en wat er met de andere Pokémon en de mensen gebeurt maakt hen helemaal niks uit. Terwijl het aftellen naar de Malamar wereld begint, verschijnen James, Meowth, Clemont en James's Inkay samen met de goedaardige Malamar en Inkay uit het bos. Ze vallen de twee Malamar aan waardoor hun Psychic aanval geen effect meer heeft en de gevangengenomen groep wordt bevrijdt. Één van de kwaadaardig Malamar hypnotiseert James's Inkay zodat hij de groep gaat aanvallen met zijn Psybeam, gelukkig weet iedereen deze aanval te ontwijken. Daarna laat Malamar Inkay Tackle gebruiken op James, James wordt geraakt maar pakt vervolgens Inkay vast en geeft hem een croissantje. Wanneer Inkay het croissantje heeft opgegeten verliest Malamar zijn macht over Inkay. Daarna laat James Inkay Tackle gebruiken op Malamar. Daarna proberen de drie kwaadaardige Malamar nog één laatste zet te doen, maar een combinatie aanval van de Inkay, de goedaardige Malamar en Pikachu weet de Malamar ernstig te verwonden. Daarna gebruikt Agent Jenny's Manectric Thunder op de energie kristallen, waardoor de oranje energiebol ontploft en de wereld wordt gered. Daarna vluchten de kwaadaardige Malamar met de energie kristallen en vertellen ze de groep dat ze zullen terugkeren en de wereld zullen veroveren. Wat later in het bos zijn de bos Pokémon blij aan het spelen, opeens vraagt een Malamar aan Inkay of hij bij hun wil komen wonen. Daarna wordt Inkay door de andere Inkay naar de rest van de bos Pokémon toegebracht. James ziet dat Inkay heel veel vrienden in het bos heeft en besluit Inkay achter te laten. Maar wanneer James wil weglopen vliegt Inkay achter hem aan en vertelt hij aan James dat hij bij zijn beste vriend James wil blijven. Daarna geven James en Inkay elkaar vrolijk knuffel. Daarna neemt Team Rocket afscheid van de bos Pokémon en gaan ze weer achter Ash en zijn vrienden aan. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Wanneer onze helden hun reis naar Coumarine City vervolgen, komen ze bij een vreemd gevormde berg, de Grace Toren, aan. Wanneer er een Malamar uit het bos komt lopen, zijn onze helden op hun hoede. Per slot van rekening heeft een kwaadaardige Malamar ze een keer gehypnotiseerd. Maar deze hoort bij een groep vriendelijke Pokémon die gelukkig samenleven in het bos. De kwaadaardige Malamar is echter in de buurt, en deze keer heeft hij zijn bontgenoten bij zich! Dankzij de Inkay van James zijn de Team Rocket-leden de eersten die hem ontdekken. Op aandringen van Agent Jenny, die de kwaadaardige Malamar al volgt sinds hun vorige ontmoeting, bundelen Ash en zijn vrienden hun krachten met Team Rocket samen om Malamar’s plan om de macht over de wereld te verkrijgen te dwarsbomen! Het gevecht is heftig, maar de drie kwaadaardige Malamar worden verslagen en dat is het voornamelijk te danken aan de sterke band tussen Inkay en James. Helaas ontsnappen de Malamar weer en zweren dat ze terug zullen komen om hun kwaadaardige complot uit te voeren... Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|Wie is deze Pokémon?|250px|thumb Pokémon *Flabébé (Blauw Bloem, Gele Bloem) Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Team Rocket *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Team Rocket. **Dit is de eerste keer in de XY Serie dat de titel kaart van een aflevering zich concentreert op Team Rocket. *Ash en Team Rocket lezen de naam van de aflevering voor. *Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek: Mega Rayquaza **Dit is de laatste aflevering waarin Mairin's Mega Evolutie Dagboek voorkomt. *Team Rocket's Motto was niet te horen in deze aflevering. *Malamar was ook al de Pokémon Quiz Pokémon in de aflevering Een Komplot om te Veroveren! dit is de tweede keer dat een Pokémon hergebruikt wordt in de Pokémon Quiz. *In een flashback die James van zijn Inkay heeft kun je zien hoe James Inkay vermomt als Ash's Pikachu. Dit moment komt uit de aflevering Helden - Zowel Vriend als Vijand!, alleen is de scene van de flashback niet te zien in de aflevering. *James's Inkay zit de hele aflevering niet in zijn Pokébal. Fouten *De kwaadaardige Malamar gebruikt zij Psychic op Inkay, dit klopt niet omdat Inkay's immuun zijn voor aanvallen. *De Psycho Cut aanval van de goede Malamar had effect op de kwaadaardige Malamar, dit is raar om dat aanvallen geen effect hebben op type Pokémon. *In de scene waarin James zijn Inkay vermomd als Pikachu, heeft James de verkeerde haarkleur. Galerij XY054-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Clemont Malamar en Inkay.png|Clemont, James en Meowth vragen de Malamar en Inkay om hulp. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XY: Ontdekkingsreis door Kalos (Seizoen 18) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY (Seizoen Japan)